Dark Horse
by maliawayne
Summary: Aphrodite Hallie Klanot; the oldest friend of the Salvatore's, returns to Mystic Falls to give a fair warning of a new possible vampire threat. But with the sudden appearance of Silas, new mysteries are revealed and secrets of a past she has no recollection of comes into light. Klaus/OC Mix of the Vampire Diaries (mainly season 5) and the Originals!
1. Prologue

So I just want to make this clear, the events are both a mix of The Vampire Diaries and the Originals! As well as some adjustments to fit the plot. So somethings will be different!

xoxo

I don't own anything except for Hallie Klanot!

* * *

**Prologue**

It was only a Tuesday morning, not even past noon yet and Damon was already drinking away his annoyance of Jeremy. The kid had already gotten suspended, and on the first day of school. Damon refused to pick up the kid. He leaned heavily against the bar at Mystic Grille and ordered another round of bourbon.

He sighed against the cup. He missed her, his life was boring without her. And now he was forced to babysit her little brother, and what a wreck that kid was.

She entered the rather empty restaurant, a few older couples were eating lunch while only a handful of people were seated at the bar. Hallie stared at the back of the man she was there to see. He looked the same, still loathing in self-pity it seemed form her perspective.

Confidently, she took strong strides to the bar and easily slid into the seat next to him. Damon barely registered anyone being next to him, but he did indeed acknowledge another body next to him.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, he approached Hallie with a generous smile, obviously trying to woo her with his charms, or lack of. Matt was still at school, meaning the staff at the Grille was less than satisfactory.

"I'll have what he's having." She murmured to the man. Damon peeked at Hallie then returned to stare at his glass. In a split second, his head snapped back to Hallie while she took a good sip of the alcohol. Her eyes flickered to him then back.

"Hello Damon." She smiled. Her bright green eyes glimmered at the sight of her good friend. Damon continued to stare at her before a familiar sly grim crept onto his handsome features.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." He said with a smirk. Hallie rolled her eyes. He hadn't changed a single bit.

"And look who's drinking his sorrows away, Mr. Salvatore." She countered.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hal." Damon questioned, he put his drink down rather enthusiastically. Although his movements were abrupt, his meaning was of a good nature.

"I have an important message for you and your brother." Damon ever so slightly stiffened, however Hal caught it. She gave Damon a look.

"Stefan isn't here." He informed. Hal raised a fine brow.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Damon exasperatedly replied. "You know of Elena and all the shit that happened with Klaus and his family, well, Stefan went with Klaus and practically became his goddamn butler. He was compelled by Klaus but that ended awhile ago, no one knows where he is. I wouldn't be surprised if he lost his humanity again."

"Where is Elena?"

"_College._" He spat. Hal gave a small chuckle and took a sip from her drink.

"So, _that's_ why you're here." She rolled her eyes at her friend. All their problems seemed to be concerning love. "Back to a serious note, we do need to talk, the sooner the better, Damon." Hal finished.

Damon straightened up.

"Yeah sure thing, I need something exciting to happen. Life sucks. Are you staying with us?"

"Us?"

"Elena's brother is staying with me." Damon gave the most tortured look. Hal couldn't help but laugh at her friend's hysterics.

"No but thank you, I'm going to go back to my old place. Clean it up a little. I plan on staying for only a few days." Hal smiled. She stood from the bar stool and called the bartender over.

"Drinks are on the house, now off you go." She smirked. The newly compelled bartender immediately turned away She cocked her head to Damon. He rolled her eyes.

"Always the cocky one."

"You can talk." Hal countered as she stepped to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be over tonight." She called as she began to walk to the exit of the Grille. Damon waved is hand in an abstract manner as a goodbye as he took a final swig of his drink. _Finally, some excitement in this town. _

Damon left the Grille within the next ten minutes. He grew bored. Time seemed to be in his favor as it was time to pick up Jeremy.

"So how was school?" Damon asked humorously. Jeremy lounged in the passenger seat.

"What do you think? I had to stay at school when I got suspended and had to stay in detention all day." He muttered. Damon smiled as they pulled into the driveway.

"Tough luck, buddy."

Hallie parked in the familiar yet drastically different driveway. Her old home, a large white mansion surrounded by thick woods, gated from strangers and still in her own personal possession, the white marble walls and stone driveway were faded and covered in filth. Exiting her car, a black Audi r8, she stepped to the entryway.

A once towering rich mahogany door, the wood was now practically black, showing no signs of its once radiant beauty. The corroded handle and knocker still resembled its molding of a fierce jaguar. With a small amount of force, Hal opened the front door. The rusty bolt practically shattered under the unfamiliar movement.

The heavy door creaked open and rested against the wall.

Although the outside walls look decayed, internally, the mansion was untouched. Some things dust, however, the white marble walls were still polished, the ornate decorations still glittered gold. After over a century the mansion was still perfection.

For the following 2 hours, Hallie toured every room, the basement especially, she fixed some minor problems throughout the house, her real goal would be the outside walls.

Yet, the sky grew dark and night began to rise as daylight faded. Hal thought it best to return to the Salvatore Home.

Damon lounged lavishly on the couch. His boots propped up on the coffee table. He sipped from his glass.

From upstairs, Jeremy grabbed a black hoodie from his wardrobe and left his new room. Pulling on his jacket, he descended downstairs to the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Damon called from his spot.

Jeremy halted in front of the door. He rolled his eyes.

"To the Grille, I'm meeting friends." Jeremy's reply was partially true, he was going to the Grille, but he lacked friends to meet with. Damon joined Jeremy at the door and clapped him on the back. He led him back to the great room.

"You mean those kids you beat up today?" Damon joked as they walked. Jeremy stayed quiet and shrugged away from him. He was becoming agitated.

Damon resumed his spot on the chair.

"Stay home tonight, we're having company." He said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Who?" Jeremy asked. He stood in the middle of the room facing Damon. He took a sip of his drink before answering.

"An old friend. You'll like her, _everybody_ does." Damon gestured with his drink.

Jeremy sighed. He didn't really see a way out of this one, nor did he really care to put up a an argument with Damon.

"I take it she's a vampire." Jeremy breathed. He took the corner seat of the couch across from Damon.

"Not just any vampire- ah, she's here." Damon smirked and sped to the front door. Jeremy checked his watch, it was just past six.

Hal locked her car as she walked to the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House. She saw the front door open to Damon leaning against the door frame. She noticed the glass of alcohol in his hand.

"How many drinks has that been?" Hal asked. She neared Damon with a sarcastic smile.

"Not enough." He answered with a devilish grin. Hal made a face and walked past him into the house.

Hallie scanned the old home. After all this time, it all looked the same, hell, it was like she was in the 19th century again.

Hal entered the great room with Damon in tow. She noticed the other body in the room.

The back of Jeremy was to Hallie. She glanced at Damon. She suspected this to be Jeremy Gilbert.

"Jeremy, this is-"

"Hi," Hal interrupted. She came around to fully face Jeremy and smiled. HE had been on his phone but was now looking at Hallie with curiosity. "I'm Hallie Klanot." She kindly held her hand out for Jeremy, he hesitantly took it.

"Jeremy."

"Honor to meet you, Jeremy." With that she turned her attention back to Damon. "We should talk now."

"Talk about what?" Jeremy asked. Hallie had gained his attention.

"Nothing of your concern. Why don't you do your homework?...Oh, wait." Damon mocked a sad face. Hal could sense the rising tension and frustration from both men. She carefully observed Jeremy.

"You should know, he should know, Damon." She looked to Damon. He silently crossed his arms.

"_Anyway, _to get to the point, Marcel Gerard. I wouldn't think you know of him. He's been traveling around the states to get rid of werewolves fairly recently. He's coming here. I don't know when, but he is along with his loyal troop." She informed. Damon's eyes narrowed.

"If he's just trying to kill werewolves then how does that effect us?" Jeremy asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Damon moved to lean against the back of the sofa while Hallie still remained in the middle of the room.

"You're forgetting about a vampire who has an army of hybrids." Damon answered gruffly.

"Marcel knows of the army of hybrids, he will want them all dead, which inevitably brings you all into the chaos." Hal further more stated. Unfortunately, she was completely right. If anything threatened Klaus' hybrid army, all hell would break loose.

"How do you know this?" Jeremy questioned. Hallie took a deep breath, thinking of where to even begin.

"I have witnessed Marcel's actions myself. Also, I have been keeping tabs on Marcel's activities since I first heard about it a few months ago. He's been succeeding as well, I'm surprised no one here has heard of it." She admitted, giving a questioning look to Damon. He shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Well, head vampire here has been _preoccupied_." Jeremy added with a look to Damon. An amused expression was placed onto Hal's features as she looked to the two of them. Damon rolled his eyes. He moved over to his usual chair. "How do you know of Klaus and the hybrids?" Jeremy continued. Hal raised an amused brow.

"Come, now, who hasn't?" She answered with a grin.

"How are we going to deal with this new wolf hunter?" Damon looked to Hal for an answer. Her smile faltered.

"I don't know why you're asking me. You know I don't get involved in these things, Damon." Hal answered suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You don't get involved in anything. In fear that you'll lose your temper _again._" Hal's eyes narrowed at Damon's remark. In return he just stared at her innocently.

"Be careful. Marcel is strong and smart. You have an idea of what you're up against. It's up to you on how you want to act on it."

"Wait, how can you tell us some new dangerous vampire is coming and just leave?" Jeremy butted in.

"You wouldn't understand." Hal said after a long moment. She took slow steps to the foyer, signaling she was leaving.

"I would have loved to make this trip a pleasant one." She began.

"But that isn't like you." Damon interrupted harshly. He glared at Hallie.

Damon wasn't surprised at Hal's actions. She was always like this, even when he first met her. You would think a vampire her age would be different especially after hundreds of years.

"If I hear anything, you will be the first to know." She said quietly then left.

Damon tightened his grip on the couch and gave a painful sigh.

"Who was that?" Jeremy asked pointedly to Damon. He shook his head sat on the couch across Jeremy. He rubbed his face while answering.

"Hallie Klanot is one of the oldest vampires, she's a century younger than the Originals. She doesn't get involved with anything anymore because she has the worst temper. Picture her as a ripper, except a hundred times worse." Damon confided.

"I'd rather not." Jeremy huffed. He sat up with a groan and stretched. "Well, this was fun. But I'm gonna go to the Grille." He trailed off and made his way to the door. Damon waved him off as he reached for his phone to call Elena.


	2. It's been Sixty Seven Years

xoxo

* * *

**It's Been 67 Years**

Hallie left the Salvatore house with a sour feeling. Although her visit was short and rather vague, it was completely unpleasant. She drove throughout the night, not really going in anywhere in particular. However, an hour later she ended up at the Grille.

Sighing she rested her chin on the steering wheel and glanced up at the bright red neon sign. With a tired moan she sat up and stepped out into the cold air. It wouldn't hurt to have one drink, she thought. Hell, she needed it.

Mystic Grille was rather busy for a Tuesday night. Most of the crowd were students. Passing the filled booths and rambunctious high schoolers, Hal took a seat a cleared part of the bar. The last thing she wanted was to have to be around people, let alone intoxicated people.

A blonde young man from behind the bar came to take her drink.

"What will it be?" He asked friendly.

She was a new face to him, which in Mystic Falls and for him, a boy who had grown up here all his life, was an oddity. His blue eyes scanned her face for anything familiar, yet he found none.

"Your best whiskey will do it, on the rocks." Her voice was melodious as she requested her drink with a small smile. He nodded his head and left to gather her drink.

Hal rested her chin on her palm and seemed to lose her thoughts as she stared at the dark wood of the counter top. The young bartender quickly returned and slid the drink in front of her.

"Thank you." Hal said as she took the drink into her hands.

"That all I can get you?" Hal looked up at the man and began to shake her head.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind a refreshing mojito. Whip me up one, Matty?" An accented female voice interrupted from beside Hallie. Hal turned her head and raised a brow at the approaching blonde. Her bright eyes turned to Hallie as she sat next to her with a big smile.

"You don't mind if I join you?" The stranger asked with humor. Hallie continued to stare at the woman in shock.

"Rebekah, what the hell are you doing here?" Hallie asked in complete surprise. Her green eyes lit up as she turned to fully face her long time friend.

"I should be asking you that, my dear Aphrodite. I had just heard we had a new arrival to this dreadful town." Rebekah gushed. Hallie rolled her eyes at her friend. Rebekah had been the only one to call Hallie by her first name, and she only did on rare occasions.

"Don't expect me to stay to long, Bekah. I had only come to talk to the Salvatore brothers." Rebekah mocked a pout. The bartender, Matt as Hallie had learned, returned with Rebekah's drink. She waved him off.

"And not to see me? I do believe it's been over sixty years since I've seen you last..." She scolded.

"And now I do plan to spend time with you, I hadn't known you were here of all places." It was now Rebekah's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh, tell me about it. My annoying little jit of a brother is the only reason why I am here. He's always stirring up trouble. I'm telling you, you are lucky your siblings are long dead." Rebekah answered with a serious look. Hal laughed.

"Of course I am. Which brother is it? I had only met one." She added. Hallie took a long sip as Rebekah continued.

"Niklaus, he's always doing something big and bad. However, I cannot believe you've only met Elijah! And after what, at least 900 years of knowing each other you only know one of my ludicrous brothers, can't say you're not lucky though." She replied snidely which earned another small laugh from Hallie.

"How is Elijah?" Hal asked quietly. It was 1946 since she last saw the man, the same for Rebekah. Of course, she had only seen him because of yet again, her raging temper.

Hallie had once again gone off the charts, killing masses of people all for her personal pleasure in the little town she resided in off the coast of Massachusetts. In that time, she had lost her humanity. Hal was able to continue her murders all thanks to the power of compulsion. It had been Elijah and Rebekah who stopped her madness.

And in that course of time, Hallie's feelings for Elijah had inevitably returned, despite how much she attempted to avoid them. He was the reason she was in Massachusetts in the first place. The relationship between those two have been up and down, loving for a moment, then gaps of up to centuries without any contact. It seemed to always repeat like that.

Rebekah gave her good friend a sincere smile.

"He's very good. He's here you know. It's me, Elijah, and Nik. Elijah's the same as always, doesn't confide as much, though." Bekah admitted. Hal nodded her head.

So Hallie would be seeing Elijah, it was just a matter of when.

"Does he know I am here?"

"No, I only know from Damon and the Gilbert boy. I just came from there." She answered solemnly. Hal took a big gulp and finished her drink. "You won't be leaving for long though?" Bekah asked hopefully.

"Rebekah, truthfully I was hoping to leave within the next few days..." Hallie trailed off. Rebekah's expression of pure hope slowly slid to one of disappointment. "But since you are here, I have truly missed you immensely, my departure can most definitely be postponed." Hal quickly finished. The last thing she wanted was to see Rebekah upset, besides it was the least Hallie could do compared to amount of things Rebekah had done for her.

"Yay! We _must_ party like the 20's again, Hal! We will surely make memories as always!" Bekah gushed with happiness. Hal giggled at her friend's excitement.

"Of course, and dance all night with handsome men!" She added. Bekah's eyes grew with realization.

"Aphrodite, your timing couldn't have been anymore perfect. There is a Halloween dance this Friday! It's at the Lockwood's and my goodness we'll have the time of our lives!" Bekah's excitement grew even more. Even Hal was growing to anticipate this upcoming dance.

"Splendid, Bekah. It will be like old times again."

The two women giggled and laughed as the caught up at the bar for a few more hours. Matt, throughout the night, came to the conclusion that Hallie was the newest vampire in Mystic Falls.

Just after midnight, the two said their goodbyes. Rebekah promising to see Hallie first thing in the morning to find dresses for the Lockwood Ball. Hallie was eager for the ball now, all because of the way Rebekah talked of it. For the rest of the night, Hal's nervousness for being in Mystic Falls, and now for staying for an unknown time, seemed to dissipate.

Hallie stirred in her bed. The distant sound of knocking, then footsteps did not fully wake her.

"Aphrodite, get your ass out of bed." A familiar voice ordered. Hal mumbled in her sleep and turned onto her stomach. She buried her face in her white pillows.

"Hallie, do not make me hurt you." The voice threatened. Within moments, Hallie turned back over and her eyes fluttered open.

She turned her head and glared at the intruder. She was wearing black jeans, a creme long sleeve with a gray sweater and a red scarf to accent. Her black boots tapped impatiently.

"You are so unpleasant in the mornings." Hal blankly said to Rebekah. She removed the white sheets from her body and sat up on the edge of her bed.

"You are the only vampire not awake at this hour." Rebekah answered with her arms crossed. She cocked her hip and watch Hal get up and move to her wardrobe.

"And what hour may it be?" Hallie questioned as she changed into dark jeans and a burgundy henley.

"Eleven."

"Vampires are nocturnal." Hal said smugly as she walked past Bekah and into the bathroom. Rebekah rolled her eyes and followed her.

"Along with us sleeping in coffins." She added sarcastically. Hallie washed her face and did her normal morning routine.

"So, where are we going?" Hallie asked as she pulled on a leather jacket over her shirt and pulled on black ankle boots.

"Just some shops downtown. Don't expect much here." Rebekah answered with a pout. She opened the front door and walked to her car. Hallie ran a hand through her hair as she followed and entered the passenger seat.

Rebekah drove into the central area of Mystic Falls, the same plaza as Mystic Grille. She parked in front of a small boutique.

Hallie smiled as she exited the vehicle. She observed the small shop. She liked it. Once inside, Hal and Bekah searched through the racks of beautiful dresses, Rebekah selecting a few as well as adding harsh criticism to some.

"Seriously, who would even consider wearing this?" She asked with an incredulous look. Hal glanced up at the dress Rebekah was holding then returned to browsing. The dress was a bright pink, frilly with an overload of ruffles. The skirt seemed to poof out at least a few feet.

"I don't know, Beks, I can see you in it." Hal joked with a smirk. Rebekah gave her a look then continued to look through the plethora of dresses. "What is the theme of the ball? Just a Halloween one?" Hal asked.

"It's a mask party, my dear. Although, I doubt the girls will be wearing actual masks, I do believe it is more of a masquerade ball." Rebekah calmly informed. Hallie looked at her friend. She loved masquerade balls.

"My favorite." She replied with a small smile. Hal retreated from the racks and held out the three dresses in her hands. She was content with her findings. "I'm going to try this on." Bekah nodded and followed along.

"Oh, hurry up, would you. How long does it take to put on a simple goddamn dress?" Rebekah called exasperatedly just as Hallie exited the dressing room. Rebekah stood in front of a three way mirror in a black halter gown. The fabric was one that seemed to glimmer as she moved and clung to her, enhancing her curves.

"Oh my God... you have to get that one. Without a doubt." Rebekah exclaimed before Hallie even reached the mirror.

She slowly approached as she stared at her reflection. She wore a simple white Grecian gown. The gown was strapless with a gold band wrapped just under the bosom, the hem was decorated with ornate gold designs. Hal came to a stop next to Rebekah.

"Forgetting you are completely 100% Greek, you do sure look hot in those Grecian dresses." Bekah teased. Hallie smirked and turned in the mirror. She watched how the floor length gown followed her movements.

"You look beautiful, Bekah." Hallie complemented as she gave a genuine smile through the mirror. Rebekah gave a shy smile in return.

"Just don't stand next to me Friday night and I'll believe that." She said with a turn of her head to look at Hallie next to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say."

Following their dress shopping, Rebekah and Hallie found matching shoes as well as delicate masks to wear that complimented each of their dresses, now they were seated at a booth at Mystic Grille talking over drinks.

"California was fun. I think I might dare say one of my favorite places. That is of course during this decade." Hal smiled at the memory of being on the coast of California. She had been living there before she came to visit Mystic Falls.

"What did you do there?" Rebekah asked. She was actually completely interested in what Aphrodite had been up to on the West Coast.

"I actually went to school there for a little bit." Hal answered with a blush. Rebekah's eyes widened.

"School?"

"I went to Pepperdine believe it or not for four years. Figured I'd get an update on my

education." Rebekah cocked her head at her friend. For an odd reason, she wasn't at all surprised by this.

"You always were the studious one. What did you major?"

"History of ancient societies, of course." Hal said with a grin. It would always be something she was interested in, even though she was present during most of it. "It's rather absurd at what people these days think of, most of what they believe couldn't be farther from the truth." Hal began. She looked at Rebekah but found her glaring at something, or someone, behind Hallie. She turned around and saw Damon approaching their booth. Hal sighed, she knew this encounter would be something other than relaxing.

"Damon," Rebekah began with obvious annoyance, "what can I do for you?" Damon smiled at her as he stood at the end of the table.

"Actually, you can't do anything. I'm here to talk to Hallie." He answered. For a moment longer, he smiled at Rebekah then faced Hallie. "Outside, now." He said shortly. Damon then began to move away before Hal caught his arm in a grip.

"Can this wait till later? I am busy." Hallie said in a stern tone. She was giving Damon a sharp look.

"No, Aphrodite, it can't. It's about something you just warned be about." Damon answered.

"What is he talking about?" Rebekah asked. Hallie blinked. Now she had to tell Rebekah of Marcel's soon arrival. Hallie removed her hand from Damon and sat in her seat fully to Rebekah.

"Marcel is coming to Mystic Falls to kill the army of hybrids. He along with a whole group of very loyal vampires hanging on his every word." Hallie admitted. Rebekah narrowed her eyes in anger.

"And you didn't think of telling me this?" She asked, her voice rising with every syllable. Hal continued to watch her friend. Her expression was unreadable, it was one of her talents.

"It didn't involve you, and I wanted to have fun going out with you."

"How does this not involve me, Aphrodite? My brother is a hybrid and _Marcel_ is coming. Of course you remember Marcel and our relationship." She argued. Mentally, Hal sighed, she was wrong to say it didn't involve her, but she still found some sort of truth in the matter.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah. I didn't see the need to tell you immediately like I had with Damon." Hallie replied coldly. Damon watched the two silently.

"_Anyway_, Hallie, we need to talk." Damon added.

"Say it here, Damon. It concerns all of us now." Hallie said even though it was the last thing wanted to. Here she was, _getting involved._

"Marcel is closer than expected. I went to the General Hospital a couple hours away for more blood bags, majority of them gone. And by majority, I mean a lot. Enough to feed a few dozen for a few days." Damon informed dismally. Hallie rubbed a frustrated hand over her face.

"So, Marcel will be here in a few days." Rebekah said, stating the obvious. Hal nodded her head and glanced at the two in front of her.

"Well, looks like we better tell your brothers about the upcoming war." Hal stated. She took the last sip of her drink and slid out of the booth.


	3. Strange Encounters

xoxo

* * *

**Strange Encounters**

This was the last thing she wanted to. The last thing she could ever logically think of doing, and yet she was the one who enacted it.

Hallie sat tight and stiff in the passenger seat of Rebekah's car. They had been driving for a relatively long time, Damon was behind them. Hal could sense they were nearing the house Rebekah and her brother's were living at.

She would be seeing Elijah. The man she had been practically running from, and yet she always seemed to be finding her way back to him.

Rebekah pulled into the driveway of the white mansion. She silently exited the car and went up to the front door an entered, leaving Damon and Hallie outside. Damon walked around to the passenger door seeing that Hallie hadn't moved. He sighed as he opened the door for her.

"Come on, Hal." He started softly. He knew of everything between Elijah and her. He knew this would be overwhelming to a point for her. "We're just going to talk about Marcel and the hybrids, that's all. I promise, then we'll leave." He tried to reassure her. Hal looked at him with a blank stare. He had no idea what she was thinking. Silently, she stood from the car and Damon made room for her.

"Let's get this over with." She muttered and walked up the stairs to the opened front door.

"What are you saying, Rebekah?"

Hallie recognized Elijah's voice from a couple rooms over. She stood awkwardly in the center of the rather empty living room with Damon taking one of the few seats. She listened intently as scuff marks and the sound of two sets of footsteps became clearer and clearer. Soon, those two people joined Hallie and Damon.

"Damon," Elijah greeted with a nod, slowly, his eyes adjusted to the standing figure in the middle of the room. She stood like a statue. "Aphrodite." He breathed. Her emerald eyes stared into Elijah's hazel ones. She hadn't moved her gaze from him since he entered. She swallowed.

"Elijah." She said with confidence. Her smooth voice being the only thing audible.

"It's wonderful to see you here." Elijah said. Hallie made an audible noise as her recognition. Her eyes lowered over his attire. Elijah always looked professional, and he surely looked handsome in a suit. He looked the same since Hallie last saw him, if anything, Elijah looked even better, even more stunning. She looked to Damon. He coughed.

"We've come to tell you of a new threat." He began. All eyes turned to him, except Elijah.

Elijah intently watched Hallie. He scanned her face. She was still so beautiful, so gorgeous. He had missed her immensely, there hadn't been a day she didn't pass his mind. Although she could feel his strong gaze, Hallie ignored Elijah and trained her view on Damon. Finally, Elijah hesitantly turned his attention to Damon.

"Marcel with his trusty loyal band of vamps are coming in a few fays to kill off Klaus's hybrids." Damon said dully. He wore a sarcastic grin as he finished his sentence. Rebekah looked in between her brother and Damon, then to Hallie.

"Marcel?" Elijah asked for confirmation. He raised a serious brow at Damon.

"Yep, I believe you all have some history with him." He answered with dry humor. Elijah looked up from Damon and to his sister. He held Rebekah's gaze for a second before turning to Hallie.

"I suppose, this is why you are here?" He asked with full interest. He had to know.

Hal removed her stare from Damon and looked at Elijah with confidence. She stood tall and to her full height.

"Yes, I came to warn you." She answered. She and Elijah stared at each other, feeling as though they were the only two in the room. He only wished that.

"I thank you greatly then. It is very much appreciated." He added. Hallie smiled a small one, one that didn't quite fully reach her eyes.

"Where's the other brother? The actual hybrid that is." Damon asked suddenly, gaining all attention. Hallie inwardly thanked him.

"Keeping himself busy. He won't be home till tonight, I will tell him, we will discuss it then." Elijah vaguely responded.

"Good, so I guess we can go then." Damon said standing up and giving a look to Hallie. He stood in front of Elijah. "We warned you about Marcel, Hallie did. Keep us out of it, keep _her_ out of it." Damon threatened. Hallie watched the exchange. Elijah calmly glanced at Hallie.

"Damon, you know I wouldn't let anything harm her." Elijah slowly answered. "I will keep you both out of the way as much as I can, however, I cannot speak for my brother." He finished.

Damon didn't reply to Elijah. Instead, he left the mansion in a flash.

Rebekah moved in front of Hal.

"I take it he's not taking you home." She murmured as she moved a few stray hairs out of Hallie's face. Hal smiled kindly. The sound of an engine starting and then fading lead Rebekah to be right.

"The ass." Hal muttered mostly to herself. Bekah laughed then suddenly hugged her friend.

"Oh, my dear Aphrodite, you don't know how much I've missed you. Elijah, brother, would you be a dear and take Hallie home? Whenever she is ready that is.?" Bekah asked loudly. She released Hallie and turned around to smile at Elijah.

"Of course, just let me know when you are ready." He answered with a small smile to Hallie. She returned a smile at him. He left the room and returned to the study.

Bekah spun around to Hallie with a deep smirk. Hallie gave her a deadly glare. Rebekah shrugged.

"So, I am sorry for getting a little mad at you earlier, Hal." She said taking on a tone of seriousness. Hallie rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, it was expected really."

"You forgive me though?" Bekah asked sweetly.

"Without a doubt."

"Good, because I was thinking Friday before the ball you come and get ready here with me and then we'll go off and make the night ours. What do you say?" Rebekah beamed with excitement.

"Sounds marvelous. I should go now, though. I do believe a talk with Damon is needed." Hallie admitted. Bekah pouted.

"Fine, fine. Leave me. Come and get me anytime tomorrow darling anytime if you want to do something, I am here all day." Rebekah called as she walked away and into the hallway Elijah had come from.

Elijah soon appeared next to Bekah with a set of keys in hand.

"I must take a bath and relax. My feet are killing me from all this shopping." Bekah sarcastically said as she pretended to rub her ankle. Hallie rolled her eyes.

"Shall we?' Elijah asked, ignoring his sister. He gestured for the front door. Hal nodded and began to leave for the car with Elijah behind her.

Outside, the sun was beginning to fall, creating natural red and orange light on the earth and sky. Elijah gestured to a black Mercedes parked in front of Rebekah's car. Silently, he moved to open the door for Hallie and she kindly smiled at him.

They departed down the driveway in a silence.

"How have things been for you? Elijah asked, attempting to make some sort of conversation.

Hallie rested her head against the seat rest and sighed.

"Well. Not doing too much nor too little. Although, with the upcoming events I have a feeling the world will be in a disarray.

"Yes, I do see that happening." Elijah chuckled. Hallie smiled and looked next to her. Elijah had a small smile on his pale lips and seemed rather happy as he drove. Hallie caught Elijah's eyes and they momentarily gazed upon each other, both wearing a genuine smile.

Hallie tore her gaze and returned to watching the blurred wilderness outside. Elijah, however, didn't budge. He stared at every feature her face contained. The curve of her small nose, the color of her rich lips, the fullness of her eyelashes, the boldness of her wild eyes, these things, he was unsure how often he would see them, and it worried him that this could be the last time he would see Hallie for a long time.

"How long are you here for?" Elijah asked the nagging question, he focused on the road.

"I don't know. Seeing, as though I am going to inevitably be involved with the matter at hand, I feel for a long time." Hallie admitted. Elijah nodded in understanding.

They were close now to the Salvatore home, just a block or two away.

"I hope you consider staying for a little while." Elijah confessed. She slowly turned to Elijah who was again watching her intensely. They were parked in front of the Salvatore Boarding House now.

Before she could respond, he sped out of the vehicle and was at her door, holding it open with a warm smile.

He reached for her hand. Hallie gave him a ridiculous look. He was such a gentleman. Elijah chuckled as she reluctantly took his hand and exited the car.

She smiled at him, wanting to suddenly lighten the mood.

"You are _so _old fashioned." Hallie played.

Politely, she withdrew her hand from his gentle grasp. He gave another minor chuckle and ignored the lack of her soft hand in his. He closed the door and walked next to Hallie.

"They say chivalry is dead." Elijah said. He pulled his his hands behind his back as they continued up to the front door. Hallie nodded with a smirk and gave a glance to Elijah. He was looking up at his surroundings. She noticed she seemed at rather peaceful, how he was hundreds of years ago.

"Elijah you are the prime example of that statement being utterly false." Hallie flattered. He turned to look at her and silently admired the beautiful creature standing next to him.

Elijah reached and placed his hand on Hal's lower back as the two came to a slow stop at the door. His touch left odd yet wonderful sensations tingling through her.

"Thank you for giving me a ride." She finally said.

"It is the very least I can do, I cannot thank you enough though for your warning of Marcel, although I know it was partially forced. It would have been a devastating surprise hadn't we've known of it." Elijah spoke of the ultimate truth. The unannounced arrival of Marcel would have been quite a tragedy.

"Of course, but you must know that I wasn't aware of your presence here in Mystic Falls. I had only come to know because of my run in with Rebekah, or rather her finding me."

"I am grateful she ran into you."

Elijah's words hung in the brisk air. His hand traced it's way from the small of her back until it rested just above her right hip.

Hallie careful watched Elijah's actions. She was on edge. He slowly leaned in and placed a soft but searing kiss on her cheek.

Hal's eyes fluttered as Elijah's warm breath momentarily lingered along her neck.

Their foreheads rested among each others. Hallie stared at the fair, desirable lips in front of her. She scanned the strong jaw of Elijah before finally meeting his comforting eyes.

Hallie continued her rising breath as a shy smile crept upon her.

Elijah's hands found their way to the side of her face and gently caressed her jaw and cheek. He stared at the spots his fingers delicately moved over, as if trying to remember every line and shape of Hallie's features.

"I hope to see you again." He quietly breathed. With that, Elijah released himself and stood tall. He used a free hand to knock on the door.

He still stood in front of Hallie with his thumb gently rubbing against the exposed skin of her hip.

She stared at the door. She could hear Damon standing and making his way to them. Just as Damon was going to open the door, Elijah spoke again.

"I know you don't like to get involved, I will do my best to promise you that." As he finished, Damon came to the door. He looked at the two peculiarly with a knowing expression and crossed his arms.

"You don't have to worry about me, Elijah." Hallie answered completely serious. The last thing she wanted, and needed, was to be kept under watch, especially by Elijah. Only from time she was with him just now had she felt she already revealed too much, too much emotion.

Before Hallie moved to enter the house, she reached and gave Elijah's hand a squeeze then walked past Damon.

whined.

Hallie went straight to the great room and poured herself a glass of whatever liquor Damon already had out. She waited silently as to hear what the two men were discussing at the door still.

"We will discuss this problem more in depth later, when Klaus is here. He will be back tomorrow, once I tell him, prepare for the unexpected from him." Elijah said, Hallie could hear his retreating footsteps until all she could hear was the rev of an engine and the slamming of the front door.

She stared at Damon once he came into view.

"I see you're back with him again." Damon said. He took the bottle out of Hal's hand and poured himself a large glass. She raised a brow at him.

"Damon, I am _not _back with anyone." Hal began. She followed Damon upstairs.

"Right, tell me that next week." He paused on the stairs and looked back. "That is if you're still here." Hallie looked at Damon with a saddening glare. Was he really going to do this right now?

"Come on, Damon." She sighed as they reached the second floor. "Don't do-"

"Don't do what, Aphrodite? You don't want me to wonder what you're _still doing here_ since _you_ said you weren't getting involved?" Damon argued. He spun around, stopping Hallie in her tracks. He was mere centimeters from her face. She glared at him with a stone expression.

"Fine, Damon. Considering you being unable to control your goddamn _emotions_ without Stefan or your precious Elena, _I will stay._" Hal countered. She didn't raise her voice at Damon's sudden turn in emotion. Instead it was monotone, creating her reply to be more threatening.

With those being her final words, and her being to annoyed with Damon's behavior, Hallie left. She sped out the Salvatore home and began towards her own home in Mystic Falls.


	4. Mystic Grille

Somewhat of a filler chapter unfortunately, but it all leads up to the Lockwood Ball!

xoxo

* * *

**Mystic Grille**

The Audi slowed on the pavement of the Salvatore house.

Hallie was called by Damon earlier that morning to come over, and she did within the next hour. He gave no legitimate reason, but with her statement last night and his random behavior, she figured no questions asked would be the smarter route.

Her boots crunched on the dry leaves as she left her car.

She recognized a black Mercedes parked on the street, knowing fully well who the owner was. Regarding the circumstances, she understood why he would be here, but that didn't mean she didn't _want _him to be here.

Hallie's feelings towards Elijah were the definition of scattered. Yes, she had felt something, something rising in her stomach at his actions. But she knew what would inevitably happened, what had always happened.

She didn't have anything against Elijah. She was against letting herself become vulnerable. Vulnerable to a point that she hated herself and could not bare it. She didn't like how nervous she would become, how unsure of herself she would be.

Hal stepped onto the walkway and heard the front door close. Glancing up, Elijah saw Hallie approaching.

He swiftly observed her appearance. As always, she looked good, devastatingly good. Her hair down, mid-calf boots, jeans and another simple top, she managed to make the minimal become the maximum. It was some trait she would always possess.

"Good morning, Elijah." Hallie greeted.

"Good morning, Hallie." He smiled. There were just a few feet from each other now.

Elijah stopped, signaling him wanting to converse. Something Hallie would rather pass on. She carefully watched the suited man with unsure eyes, but she made sure that he wouldn't be able to see that. "I was just informed you are to be staying in Mystic Falls."

"Hallie took a breath through her nose. Damon had told him. That man.

"Yes, Damon happened to be an influence of that decision." She replied with a reluctant tone.

"It's pleasing to know you will be. I plan on keeping my promise." Hal smiled.

Elijah always tried to be a man of his word, most of the time he was. But Hallie had an instinctive feeling deep inside her that she would get involved. She would take part in a massive role in whatever events taking place in the future. This was something that would have happened no matter if she had left Mystic Falls.

"I'll hold you up to that." She teased back. Her smile grew. Elijah chuckled. He had been doing that a lot it felt like.

"I must go, Hal." He moved to pass her.

Elijah suddenly hesitated when he shifted against her. Only a second after did he proceed to move away.

He continued to his car on the road with Hallie continued to the unlocked door. She ignored Elijah's previous moment.

Inside, she heard numerous voices in the great room.

Entering the room, she saw Damon sitting on the couch, as well as two other young women. A short haired blonde was hung up on her own speech she was giving to Damon and the other woman.

Hallie locked eyes with the other woman. The dark haired woman with a disturbingly identical face to a woman whom Hallie despised.

"Not Katherine." Damon spoke up. He had seen the way Hallie was looking at Elena. He could sense the uncomfortably from Elena.

Hallie looked between the girl and Damon. Sudden realization hit her. She had heard of this one.

"You must be the doppelganger. Elena, correct?" Hal asked. She stepped closer to the three. Elena confidently moved forward.

"Yes, you must be Hallie." Elena eagerly shook Hal's hands.

"Indeed, I am." The two now stood next to the blonde. Hallie recognized her to be a vampire.

"Caroline." She stated bluntly.

"Hallie." Hal smiled. Caroline gave a tight one in return.

"Well, now that you are all familiar with each other, I'll be leaving." Damon said. He stood and began to walk to the door.

"I'm coming with you." Elena immediately called. She was quickly behind Damon. Hallie watched on with interest.

"No," Damon replied. He turned around. "No, you are not. You're staying with Caroline and Hallie."

"No, Damon. Let me go with you. I'll be fine with you!" Elena argued again. She pulled herself next to him and put her hands against his forearms.

"Elena, Klaus had called _me_. I'm going to talk to him. Go and actually relax before all hell breaks loose. Besides, Hallie's here. You'll be safer with her than with me." Damon nodded to Hal. In return she gave him a deadly glare.

This was not what Hal had signed up for. The last thing she was going to do was babysit Damon's girlfriend let alone another vampire.

Damon and Elena walked out to the porch leaving Hal and Caroline's view.

Hal turned and smiled at Caroline. She might as well be nice.

"So, you know Damon and Stefan?" Caroline asked, her arms crossed. Hallie nodded.

"I met them back in their hay day." She replied.

"How old are you?" S

Hallie laughed. She knew Caroline would get a kick out of this.

"Well, I was born in the 11th century, 1062 to be exact, so a little less than 1000 years." She paused for a moment. "I'm 951 years old." Hal finished. Caroline stared at her in awe. That was not at all what she was expecting.

"Oh my god, you're so old! Isn't that how old the Original's are?" Caroline exclaimed.

"They're about 100 years older than me." Hal admitted with a shrug. "I am old, though aren't I?"

"I mean, only by numbers! You look great!" Caroline quickly rushed to answer. Hallie laughed again. She was beginning to like this one.

At that moment, Elena entered the house. As if on cue, her stomach began to grow. Elena glanced at the two with an embarrassed smirk.

"Hallie, do you mind if we go to the Grille? I haven't eaten all day?" She asked, she tossed a glare to Caroline.

Caroline had driven back to Mystic Falls. While she had supplies to keep her stomach satiated, Elena, frankly, did not. Caroline had refused to stop anywhere to get food for Elena on the road.

"I was just going to suggest it, actually."

Hallie offered to drive, Caroline taking the front seat and Elena squeezing in the back.

The Grille was fairly busy, no where near as to their night crowd, though. The three sat at a booth in a less crowded area. Caroline and Hallie patiently waited for Elena to give her order.

"So, Damon told me about Marcel and Klaus, as much as he knew. He said you would know more." Elena begin to smile hopefully.

Hallie smiled to herself and nodded. She glanced at Caroline diagonal from her before settling on Elena.

"Truthfully, where do I even begin, Marcel and the Original family have a very long past. It in the early 1800's when they had first encountered Marcel. It Niklaus who had grown to love him as a son.

Marcel was a slave, the son of and affair the governor had with another slave. Niklaus found him being whipped and took him in and raised him like a son. Marcel was Niklaus' protege. Eventually, he turned Marcel when he was older and at the turn of the century they departed. I hadn't heard much of Marcel since that time, except that he had practically taken over the supernatural realm in New Orleans." Hallie shrugged. Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"If Marcel is like a son to Klaus, then he wouldn't kill the hybrids." Elena nodded in agreement.

"Marcel has changed. He doesn't listen to anyone, Niklaus is no longer a strong authority in his life. That doesn't mean he won't listen to him, but he knows Niklaus well."

Hallie watched Elena take a drink from her water. Her food had just arrived.

"So Klaus actually showed affection to this guy, that must have been something to see." Elena muttered. Hal straightened her back.

"Actually, I never witnessed it. I've never met Klaus." She simple replied.

Both Caroline and Elena looked at her in awe.

"How?"

"I thought you knew the Originals your whole life?"

They both asked.

"I do. Just not all of them, Niklaus is the only one. Whenever I was with Rebekah or Elijah he was never around, always busy doing or being something else. Throughout my whole existence I cannot recall ever encountering him."

"Well, unfortunately you will be tomorrow night." Caroline murmured with agitation. Hallie raised a questioning brow.

"Klaus is coming to the Lockwood Ball. Elijah mentioned you were going." Elena informed, she slightly trailed off at the mention of Elijah. Elena leaned forward slightly and rested on her elbows. "I don't mean to be nosy, but I heard you and Elijah had a relationship." She finished quietly. Hallie shook her head, she knew this would eventually come around.

"Elijah and I have had many relationships, both affectionate and platonic." She said seriously. "I didn't come back to Mystic Falls to pursue any type of relationship of what you two were thinking." A sly grin appeared on her face as she gave Elena and Caroline sarcastic glares.

"You two are cute- or would be." Caroline said with a rising of her shoulders. "He's the only Original I actually come close to liking, and you. Compared to the others you're basically human." Caroline added. Hallie laughed at that.

"I'm not sure I should be classified as an Original." Hal said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I guess it is all personal opinion, but factually I am not an Original, I was not turned with them nor of blood relation."

"When were you turned?" Elena asked, she was completely interested now.

"That is a long complicated story. But, I lived in Greece, during the Ottoman empire, and my mother was somewhat of a psychic, and she predicted something that I still do not know to this day, this prediction was rendered highly dangerous to me so she had the most powerful witch cast the immortal spell on me on my 21st birthday." Hallie answered solemnly. Speaking of her past lead to the exact memories playing out in her head.

"Forever 21." Caroline murmured to herself. Hal smirked at her.

"You lived in ancient Greece, wow, how was that?" Elena asked. She was so intrigued at Hallie's life.

"It was an amazing time, a beautiful society until it's downfall.." Hallie replied with a small smile.

"Maybe that's why you're the coolest vampire I've ever met. Cause you're Greek." Caroline said in a serious tone but her laughter gave her away.

"Well, Caroline, you're starting to become my favorite. Mostly because I've never received that compliment before."

"Don't get used to it." Elena joked to Hallie with a fake look to Caroline. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, onto serious matters, are you going with anyone to the ball?" Caroline asked, her eyes trained on Hallie.

"I was just going with Rebekah." She replied confused.

"Well, Rebekah's going with Matt." She simply said. "Besides, I don't know how you deal with her! She a complete bitch." Caroline said stiffly.

"You just have to know Rebekah." Hallie answered sympathetically. She knew how Caroline felt, she understood her view of Rebekah, she had been like that a few centuries ago for a while.

"Anyway, you have to go with someone. It's against the rules not to." Hallie looked to Elena for confirmation on that. Elena shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, Hallie doesn't have to go with anyone if she doesn't want to." Elena chided. It was now Caroline's turn to roll her eyes.

"I know. But I want to take really cute pictures of all of us and our dates." She pouted. Hallie couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Who's your date, Caroline?" Elena gave Caroline an honest look at Hallie's question.

"My boyfriend, Tyler. He's actually hosting the party." She admitted.

A ringing from Elena's phone interrupted the girls. She mouthed that it was Damon to Caroline and Hallie as she answered.

A few seconds longer on the phone and Damon himself entered the Grille. He took the empty spot next to Hallie.

"What happened?" Caroline immediately asked. All eyes turned to Damon. He relaxed against the booth.

"Elijah wants to meet Marcel with Klaus before any other confrontations Klaus singly has with him. Klaus is pissed and doesn't want that. Rebekah made it worse. And in the end, Klaus declares that he will take care of Marcel. Whatever that means." Damon said, gesturing wildly in the air.

"Why does Elijah want to meet him with Klaus first?" Elena asked. Hallie sat back in the seat, she already knew the answer.

Elijah was the peacekeeper in the family. He always wanted to do things as a family.

"Like I care. However, Klaus is on the same page about keeping you safe." Damon referred to Elena.

"Obviously." Caroline muttered. Damon turned to Hallie.

"I hope she didn't act too bratty around you." He said to offend Caroline. Hallie gave him a look that read _are you kidding me?_. Caroline shot daggers and ignored his comment.

"She has actually been a lovely _friend_." Hallie emphasized to Damon. He completely ignored her and checked his watch.

"Let's get back home. It's been a few hours." Damon stood and stretched. Hallie followed suit and the group of four left the Grille.

The rest of that day passed quickly. Hallie spent the remaining hours at the Salvatore's, talking and actually catching up on everything that's been happening in Mystic Falls. She left for her own home before midnight. Rebekah had called her on the way home to remind her to come over to her house at two, so they could get ready together for the Lockwood Ball.

That Friday morning, Hallie had slept in late. Reaching noon, the high sun shone bright through the windows of her room, waking her slumber. She dressed in jeans and a warm knit and slipped on a pair of slouchy boots. She didn't bother too much with her appearance, knowing that Rebekah would be in charge of that.

She left her manor with nothing but her car keys and arrived at Rebekah's just after two.

"Ah, darling, it's about time. With the lack of my brothers currently here, I'm afraid is eerily quiet." Rebekah said as she ushered Hallie indoors.

Rebekah was busy telling Hal about her plans for her own make up then for Hallie's own. Hallie just easily nodded and agreed with everything Bekah said.

The two had physically started to get ready a few hours later. Hallie and Rebekah had grown distracted from past stories they shared, reminiscing of memorable times.

Rebekah had fancied herself up first with Hallie's permission. When five o'clock rolled along, Rebekah was finished with her own hair and makeup.

Rebekah's golden hair was now layered with curls in a neat braided bun, leaving soft wisps to frame her delicate face. Her makeup was the most extravagant. To match her dress, dark shadow lined her bright eyes, enhancing them even more. Her smokey eye was neutralized by a pale lip color.

Hallie smiled at her in the mirror. Bekah had her sit on a high chair while she sat on a stopped one in front of an oversized mirror in Rebekah's room.

"What?" Bekah asked with a smirk as she began to do Hal's makeup.

"You look stunning." Hallie complimented.

"Just wait till you see yourself when I'm done with you." Rebekah replied with a smile. "Now shush, and let me finish. Or else, we we'll be late." She mildly scolded.

Hallie sat quietly as Bekah worked her magic.

Rather quickly, Rebekah was done. She smiled down at Hallie as she retreated back to get a better look at the work.

"Perfect!" She swiveled Hallie around to look at her reflection.

Rebekah had perfected a natural look, yet on Hallie, it was it's own look. With seemingly little makeup, Hal's already bright emerald eyes looked to have added luminosity as well as an increasing depth to them. Rebekah had given Hallie cat eye eyeliner, with just a simple wing. Her lashes were long and dark. Her complexion hadn't needed a supreme amount of any type of face makeup, her tan skin was clear and tight. Lastly, on her lips was a very slight lip tint, one to match Hallie's natural color.

A bright grin was plastered on Hallie's features.

"Bekah, thank you. I love it so much, you truly are the best." Hal gushed, Rebekah playfully rolled her eyes.

"Just don't stand around me the whole night. I do have a reputation to uphold." She sneered. Hal gently pushed her arm and laughed. "Do you have any requests for your hair, though? In my opinion, you should leave it."

Rebekah came around to stand behind Hallie. She played with her hair.

"No, it's fine. You've done enough anyway. What time is it?" Hal asked, searching for a clock.

"Six thirty." Rebekah said with a small laugh. She walked away to where the dresses were hanging.

"I didn't realize it was that long." Hal said mainly to herself. Rebekah handed the white Grecian dress.

"Honey, I don't think you realize how hard it was to perfect that cat eye. I should get a reward." Bekah smirked.

They both undressed and carefully lowered themselves into their respective dresses.

Rebekah had the looks of a model, in her dark halter dress. It emphasized every womanly aspect of her. She looked completely sexy.

Hallie had achieved a more innocent approach, although, her curves seemed to be more extravagant, however a lesser point than Rebekah's. She looked god-like. Her long hair cascaded down her bare back, the strapless Grecian dress hung fitting on the chest and dropped low on the back creating it's own sex appeal.

With one final glance in the mirror, the two left for the Lockwood masquerade Ball with their ornate masks in hand.


	5. Midnight City

Thank you Anna.B and Darkestsparks for reviewing! Very much appreciated!

xoxo

* * *

**Midnight City **

Caroline and Elena stood in the foyer of the Lockwood Mansion.

Both wearing their masquerade eye masks. Elena watched and smiled at the incoming guests through the open front door.

"Where is Tyler?" Caroline angrily asked for the fifth time within the hour.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since we got here. Have you seen Damon?"

Caroline shrugged.

"Probably looking for Klaus, Elena. I saw him come in with Elijah."

"I know. Damon told us to look for Hallie. He wants us to stay with her." Elena informed. Caroline turned to fully face her masked friend.

"No, Elena, he told _you _to stay with her." Caroline said, setting the facts straight. Elena rolled her eyes and searched for Hallie among the dressed up guests.

Shortly after, another black Mercedes, one similar to Elijah's own, pulled up onto the circular driveway, catching both Elena and Caroline's attention.

They watched an extravagantly dressed blonde exit the vehicle. Her mask was stunning with dark feathers encompassing her eyes. It was Rebekah.

With a smile, she waited for Hallie and observed the decorations of the Lockwood house.

"Is that Hallie?" Caroline asked in a hushed voice. Elena quietly nodded.

Hallie peeled herself from the backseat. Although she was wearing a delicate golden eye mask, she was both recognizable yet completely different.

Hal laughed at something Rebekah said as she removed herself from the car. Carefully, she placed her heels on the pavement and looked up at the mansion.

It was beautiful, lit in a way to only emphasize it's grandeur.

Rebekah took Hallie's arm and they descended to the open doors where Caroline and Elena stood.

"Hey Hallie." Elena greeted happily. Within the 24 hours of first meeting her, Elena really like Elena, she was different than anybody she had met before. Hal left Rebekah's side to hug her and Caroline. Rebekah muttered a simple hello.

"Hallie, dear, I'm going to search for some alcohol. Find me later." She waved off.

"You look _so _good." Caroline complimented. Her words completely genuine. "I'm in love with your mask."

"Thank you, you both look so beautiful." Hallie replied with a strong grin.

The three of them left the foyer and went outside to the backyard. Elena and Caroline had given Hallie a small tour of the house.

Outside, Tyler had managed to create a dance floor. A small mass of people were hoarded together while most were just talking and standing around the multiple tables encircling the dance floor.

"The party is beautiful." Hallie said in a sense of awe.

Her covered eyes trailed along the lights hung up on the dark trees.

"Thank you, Tyler had bare done a thing." Caroline responded. She took pride in Hallie's compliment.

Damon then came into view.

"Damon." Hallie greeted shortly with a sly smirk. Damon gave a bright sarcastic smile in return.

"Hallie you look... good."

Hal looked him up and down in his dark suit, he lacked wearing a mask.

"Mm, yes. I wish I could sat the same for you." She replied playfully. Damon rolled his eyes and slipped his arm around Elena.

"Oh, there's Tyler." Caroline exclaimed. Before she had even finished her sentence, she was already far from the group. Hallie looked in Caroline's direction and saw her heading towards a tall dark broad man talking to the dj.

Hal returned to Elena and Damon. She found them having a heated discussion that she did not want to get involved in.

So, Hal left the two and ushered her way to the drinks table. With a drink now in her hand, she silently watched the crowd of dancers from the sidelines.

Although she was rather abandoned for the time being, she hadn't seen Rebekah for a while and Elena and Damon were busy with their own problems and Caroline had gone inside with Tyler, Hallie was oblivious to the plethora of stares she was receiving throughout the whole night, she had gotten the attention of someone special.

Hallie hadn't seen Elijah, yet. That was something she was grateful for.

"Hey." A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Jeremy all dressed up in a suit.

"Jeremy, I didn't know you would be here." She said with a smile.

Despite their meeting being extremely short, she had liked his based off that.

"Yeah, I don't usually come to these things." He shrugged.

The music altered it's genre into a slower tune.

"Care to dance?" Jeremy asked with his hand held out.

Hallie smiled.

"I'd be delighted."

They entered the dance floor and began to move with the music. The song was long, a beautiful delicate piece. Hallie and Jeremy danced in comfortable silence. Occasionally Jeremy would have her spin around as he did now.

Niklaus watched Hallie laugh as she spun around. She looked the exact same since he first met her many years ago. The butterfly effect began to churn within his stomach as he yearned to be the one dancing with her. He longed to have her in his arms again.

And so he did. Niklaus entered the dance floor as Jeremy was spinning Hallie for a second time, within that moment he was able to quickly compel him. Niklaus took Hallie's waiting hand as she came back around.

Her eyes fell onto Niklaus' bright blue ones. Hal stopped dancing.

"Oh, don't stop, love. You'll ruin the song." Niklaus said with a smirk. His eyes glittered in the light as they continued to dance. Hallie confined herself within the stranger's arms. He wore a simple black eye mask and a black suit, she couldn't recognize who the man was except she did know he was a vampire.

Hallie did have a guess on who the man was, all be his charming accent.

She didn't register the warm feelings radiating from his touch on her bare skin.

"Who are you?" She asked monotone.

Her eyes never strayed from his.

"I'm sure you could figure it out, love." He replied with a dashing smile. Her brows scrunched under her small mask. "I know who you are." He added with an inclination of his head, making the proximity of their faces even closer. Niklaus sighed at the relishing moment.

Hal narrowed her eyes.

"Niklaus." She answered. He smiled again.

"You've got it, Aphrodite." He murmured. Hal's eyes slightly grew. Klaus watched her in amusement.

"And what may I do for, Niklaus?" She asked, beginning to become irritated. His smile grew.

"I'm not asking anything of you, love. Just thought I should welcome Mystic Falls newest addition." Hal made a face.

"What a warm welcome." She muttered.

"Aphrodite, darling I would love to welcome you in many different ways however they may be deemed inappropriate to some." Klaus finished with another smirk.

Hallie didn't reply. She choose to ignore him and instead looked out at the other dancers around them. They had moved to the center of the floor. She spotted Damon and Elena watching them by the drinks table.

Returning to look at the man in front of her, she locked eyes from him. Niklaus had never looked a second away from her. His unnerving stare failed to unsettle her as she continued to stare back. In doing so, Hallie was able to fully observe him for seemingly the first time.

Not much was hidden by his relatively small eye mask. His strong and prominent jaw and cheekbones were evident and grew to be just one of his attractive features. His soft hair curled slightly and was lighter on the ends.

Niklaus was indeed very attractive, handsome, and charming. That was something Hallie immediately took note of.

"Like something you see." He asked with a shy grin.

"Just observing a man I've heard so much about." She answered showing minor distaste. He chuckled.

"All good things I hope." His eyes glimmered excited amusement. Hallie noticed this. She made an agreeing noise. "I've heard much of you."

She smiled.

"I'm sure you have. Considering I've known your family for quite a long time." She watched Niklaus suddenly become quiet.

"Yes, I am quire fascinated by your story, love." He replied with another signature smirk. Klaus chose then to swirl Hallie around. "You are the most gorgeous woman here, Aphrodite, all eyes have been on you since you arrived."

Hal bit her lip. She was very intrigued by Klaus. And she didn't let his compliment leave her head. She had not expected this type of man to be the infamous Niklaus, she imagined someone of a more serious nature, one not so entertaining to be around.

She didn't reply to him. Niklaus watched her gaze around them at the other dancers. The song had changed to another slow one a while ago. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hallie looked up at him from his actions. She looked at him suspiciously but also amusingly.

"Don't be surprised, love."

"What are you going to do about Marcel?" Hallie asked. She realized it was an inappropriate time to ask but she found herself saying it before she could stop.

"You don't have to worry about that." Klaus replied shortly. Hallie cocked her head at him, she wanted an answer. "If you promise you will see me again then I will tell you everything you want to know." He finished at seeing her expression.

Little did Hallie know that if she really wanted, Niklaus would tell her everything about anything.

"You have a promise." Hallie stated. He smiled a cheeky grin.

"I am a man of my word, Aphrodite." His head lowered so they were almost eye level. Hallie didn't faze under his dark stare.

"And I will hold you to that. I may not be directly involved in the events, but if anything happens to people I care about, then we will have a problem." Hallie threatened. Niklaus couldn't help but admire how serious she was, if it was anybody else, they would have been rather scared by Hallie's words.

"Hey everybody. I hope everybody is having a good time, but now it's time for dinner to be served, so can everybody please take a seat at their tables and the food will be out shortly. Thank you." Tyler's voice echoed from the speakers. Niklaus and Hallie watched as Tyler announced dinner from the dj booth.

Hallie began to move herself from Niklaus but he didn't let her go just yet.

"Promise me another dance before the night ends." He said quickly. She raised a brow at him. Hallie was suspicious of Klaus and his motives.

"Promise." She answered simply.

Klaus then removed his hands from her waist. But before she walked away, Klaus took her right hand. Slowly, he brought it to his lips and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.

Hallie felt the caress of his hands and lips and held back a shudder. She silently turned away, trying to decipher her clouded thoughts of Niklaus.

"Hallie!" Elena called. She was sitting at one of the tables with Caroline and Jeremy. Damon wasn't with her. She waved Hallie over to sit with them.

Hal sat next to Elena and across from Caroline and Jeremy. There was an open seat next to Caroline, Hallie guessed it was for Tyler.

"What did Klaus want?" Caroline asked. She had removed her mask as did Elena.

"Nothing important, we just danced mostly." Hallie shrugged. Caroline was baffled. She muttered something that even Hallie could barely pick up.

Waiters came around serving appetizers consisting of trays of cheese and meat assortments as well as salads. Caroline and Hallie split their food to Jeremy and Tyler. Tyler returned to his seat just as the waiters came around. Tyler and Hal had a friendly introduction. She could Tyler was different, in not just that he was a werewolf but she also came to idea he was a hybrid.

"Where's Damon, Elena?" Hallie asked her. Elena was sitting quietly picking at her food. Hallie found it strange for her to be acting like this. She looked up at Hal with upset eyes.

"He's with Klaus and Elijah. He _forbid_ me to go with them." She answered with anger. Hal watched her. She removed her eye mask.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"I don't know."

Elena returned to playing with her food. Hallie glanced to Caroline and Tyler. They were wrapped up within themselves. Jeremy was off in his old world. She bit her lip.

Hallie sat up and decided to look for Rebekah. She passed the tables and entered the house. Not many people were inside, only a few couples strayed from the party.

Hallie entered further into the house and saw no one. She paused and listened around her. Farther off she heard the distant voice of Damon. She moved to the front door of the house and recognized not just Damon's but Elijah's voice. They must be outside.

Just as she was going to step outside a hand caught Hallie's shoulder. Hallie jumped back.

"Hallie, my god, I've been searching for you everywhere." Rebekah shrieked. Hallie stared at her with wide eyes. She had scared her. "He's here. _Marcel _is _here._" She said in a low voice. Rebekah took Hallie's hand and dragged her out of the house and onto the front lawn where they couldn't be seen.

"What do you mean _he's here, _Rebekah?!" Hallie demanded. Rebekah ripped her mask off and let it fall onto the grass.

"Marcel is here at the party. I saw him, Hallie. I don't know where exactly but he's here." Rebekah answered, she was quite affected by Marcel's presence. Hallie took Rebekah's hand and attempted to calm her.

"Do your brothers know?"

"I don't know. Damon saw him so I would guess."

"Where is Damon?!" Hallie asked immediately. Rebekah took a moment to respond.

"In the woods a bit farther down with Elijah and Nik." She gestured to the left of them into the complete darkness of the woods. Hallie stared in that direction then to her frazzled friend. Rebekah seemed to be somewhat hysterical. Hal knew of only one thing to do to calm her.

"Bekah, go inside and go sit with Elena and Caroline. Do it. Be calm, everything is fine." She compelled Rebekah. Bekah nodded and did what she was told.

She then moved away from Hallie. She waited till she saw Rebekah enter the Lockwood house before speeding in the direction Rebekah pointed to in hopes of finding Damon.

Within a few seconds, she heard their voices much louder and clearer. She stopped and found them just ahead of her.

Elijah and Niklaus' heads snapped up as she approached them. Elijah, Niklaus, and Damon were in a circle as if they were circling something. And they were. The closer Hallie got, she saw a body of a human, or what looked like one, dead with it's head decapitated a foot away.

"It's a pleasure you could join us, love." Niklaus said with a smirk. Hallie glanced to Klaus then to the body. She stood next to Damon. Damon looked at her for a second then resumed to observe the body as well.

Hallie knelt so she was beside the body, she turned her eyes to the head. The man's mouth was that of a vampires but his eyes were the color of a werewolf. She hadn't seen such a thing. Hal was fascinated.

"A hybrid." Klaus said, as if he knew what Hallie was thinking. "One of my creations... now dead." He finished his sentence with a deadly tone. Hallie zeroed in on the dead man's features before standing fully and looking at Klaus.

"So, decapitation kills your hybrids." She began. She raised a brow. "Marcel has already started." She finished with a smirk. Niklaus' expression turned stff.

"I though you said you would have this under control, Klaus." Damon said as if he wasn't impressed. He crossed his arms. Klaus glared at him.

"I do, Marcel is now here so I just need to take action." He said.

"My brother and I will take care of the situation." Elijah stated, looking at all three. Klaus smiled at him.

"Always the one for peace treaties." He murmured.

"Marcel is here, in the party. Rebekah saw him and she's quite frazzled by it." Hallie said. She tried to keep the task at hand. Elijah turned to her.

"Where is Rebekah?"

"I compelled her to stay with Elena and Caroline." She admitted.

"Good. Who knows what Marcel is up to. It's best they are far apart." Elijah agreed.

"This is great and all. But now that you all have declared this is your responsibility, can I get the hell out of here?" Damon asked. They had practically forgotten he was there. Elijah was the first to speak.

"Yes, Damon. You can leave. I will tell you of any news." Elijah nodded to Damon and within the second Damon was gone.

"Now, let's get down to business shall we." Klaus began with a smirk. "Marcel is inside the party doing God knows what. I will go in, find him, talk and everything will be as it was before." Klaus said simply.

Hallie looked at Niklaus surprised at how easy he stated his plan.

"And if that doesn't work? I am sure he has some of his own troops out here just in case anything drastic happens." Hallie said, trying to emphasize the reality of the situation.

"Oh, darling it'll work." Klaus replied with a grin. Hallie just stared at him in reply.

"My brother will come to peace with Marcel, Marcel doesn't know what he's up against if it has to come to that. It won't, but it'll be a threat to him." Elijah furthermore informed. Hallie nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, so then I'll just leave you to it." Hallie said as more of a question. Elijah nodded with a quick glance to Klaus. She looked from Elijah to Niklaus, her eyes lingering on the latter. Then she sped away back to the house.

Niklaus watched his brother as she left.

"She will know sooner or later, brother." Klaus said as he took steps back to the party as well. He passed the still Elijah. Elijah watched the back of him.

"When that day comes I don't know whether it will be a good day or a bad one." He replied as he followed behind him.

"Oh, it will be a glorious day, Elijah." Klaus answered with a grin.

Klaus hurried back into the Lockwood house. Elijah was far behind him, lost in his own thought.

He passed the open doors to the backyard and spotted Hallie and his sister, along with Elena and Damon. He stopped to watch them for a moment. Hallie was listening to something Rebekah was babbling about. He took another second to admire his love.

Moving on, he looked for Marcel. Reaching the kitchen, he heard two voices.

Klaus laid eyes on Marcel compelling a young woman. Her neck had drips of blood and stains on the collar of her dress. Klaus grew humorous at the sight.

"Has it come as far as compelling to get a girl these days, Marcel?" He asked, making himself known. He entered the dark kitchen more.

Marcel removed his gaze from the girl and smiled at his old friend.

"More to get a quick drink, I don't know how you do it."

Klaus smiled.

"Well, I do it with a sense of style. It comes with centuries of practice."

Marcel pushed the girl away from him, his face grew serious.

"I'm talking about what you've been up to in the past year. Hybrids? I knew it was always a dream of yours, but now that you have, I had to come and see for myself." Marcel crossed his arms. He now stood a few feet before Klaus.

"Yes I know, it's an accomplishment." He bragged. "However, I hear you're here to kill my hybrids. I've already found one dead in the woods. A type of warning, Marcel?" Klaus trailed off. Marcel made a face.

"Really? One of my boys must have done it." He said shortly. Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"My hybrids are the last thing you want to mess with." Klaus threatened.

"Oh, I know." Marcel paused and looked around then returned to Niklaus. "But I did see your old friend Aphrodite. That must have been a surprise to see her here. What the last time you saw her was fifty... sixty years ago?" Marcel teased. Niklaus wasn't affected.

"Aphrodite can handle herself. She is the least of my worries, your motives are on the top of my list." Klaus took a step forward to emphasize his meaning. "I have an idea, you leave, since you got to see one of my hybrids, leave with all your _boys_ and then no harm done, for either side." He offered. Marcel chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, Klaus, if only you knew what have I already done. I'm afraid I've already done too much damage to leave so soon. Besides, in only a few minutes you'll have a bigger problem at hand." As he finished his sentence, Marcel rolled up his suit sleeve to expose his wrist. He had a healing puncture wound. "See that, you'll be having about four, well now five fresh new vamps craving blood. And what's better is that here, at this amazing party, is that there's a huge amount of fresh pumping blood."

As he spoke, Marcel reached for the girl he was with earlier. He took her against him and displayed her to Klaus. The girls jaw dripped blood, Marcel's blood.

"This will be number five." He grabbed the girl's jaw and neck and violently twisted. He let her body fall onto the floor. "I propose you get to it, the other girls should be waking up..." He checked his watch and smiled. "Oh, well would you look at that. They should be up right now." Marcel finished with a devilish smile.

Marcel nodded his head and then sped out of the house leaving Niklaus in the kitchen.

Niklaus sighed and stared down at the girl. With ease he hulled her up and reached into her chest, grabbing her heart, and yanked. He let the dead body fall as he gazed at the fresh heart. He made a face then dropped the heart next to the body.

"This is going to be a long night." He muttered.


End file.
